


Madara

by Decompositionbeauty



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Homophobia, Minor Character Death, Other, Torture, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decompositionbeauty/pseuds/Decompositionbeauty
Summary: El honorable militar, Akira Suzuki siempre había sido un verdugo...incluso el suyo propio.FANFIC PARTICIPANTE DEL DESAFÍO REITA’S BAD END BIRTHDAY DEL GRUPO ESCRITORAS Y LECTORAS DE THE GAZETTE





	1. 1. Mad marble hell vision

  1. **Mad** **marble** **hell** **vision** **(o como Akira ingresó al ejercito)**



En su infancia, Akira, solía ser un niño bastante tímido (tan tímido como los primeros copos de nieve que caen en japón luego del otoño). Cuando un adulto se dirigía especialmente a él, él corría a esconderse detrás de las piernas de su hermana mayor mientras ella sonreía; su madre le regañaba cariñosamente y su padre lo miraba con desdén mientras arrugaba el entrecejo diciéndole que los hombres como él no se escondían tras la falda de las mujeres, que era extremadamente vergonzoso y que él no criaría ningún maricón.

A los seis años, Akira, tartamudeaba (la mayor parte del tiempo se enredaban entre su lengua las sílabas de palabras poco complicabas que generaban las burlas de su entorno y las dolorosamente frías miradas de profunda decepción que su distinguido padre le daba); los adultos que rodearon a Akira en aquella edad atribuyeron sus precarias habilidades lingüísticas al indiferente pero exigente trato de su padre, a la condescendiente amabilidad en la yema de los dedos de su madre y la desbordante amabilidad repartida entre suaves besos en su cabeza hacían de Akira uno de los niños más tímidos que habían llegado a conocer. 

A los ocho años, Akira ya no tartamudeaba. Cuando algún sujeto mayor invadía su espacio personal con preguntas lo único que salía de la boca de Akira con una voz suave y tenue (tan suave como el tacto de las flores primaverales), eran un par monosílabos y con sus pares habituaba a callarse y hacerse a un lado. Los niños que compartían aula con Akira no le tomaban mucha importancia al solitario niño y jugaban entre ellos, aunque, había uno en particular que de vez en cuando entablaba alguna conversación medianamente decente con Akira, pero el extrovertido  Takashima desistía en sus intentos cuando el menor arqueaba sus cejas y lo miraba con –claro- desprecio (tristemente aquel desagradable vistazo que Akira daba a su compañero era exactamente el mismo con el que su progenitor solía observarlo a él con aquellas pupilas oscuras como las noches en luna nueva). Al final, Akira pasó la primaria sin ningún amigo a su lado, aunque el pequeño Akira sabía que todo aquello se debía a la silenciosa apatía con la que trataba al resto de sus compañeros. 

A los trece años, Akira hablaba mucho menos. Ahora, cuando algún adulto o alguno de sus pares se acercaba a él intentando entablar alguna conversación, Akira con sus rasgos convertidos en una expresión de aburrimiento movía su cabeza de un lado a otro según tenía que asentir o negar a lo que aquella persona frente a él estuviese diciendo. Aunque siempre había alguien que no entendía la –clara- mueca de fastidio y ese alguien era  Takashima (el mismo niño que en primaria solía hablar tanto que tenía que tomar una gran bocanada de aire para poder seguir parloteando y moviendo sus manos en acompañamiento a lo que sea  que estuviese relatándole a Akira en ese momento), él siempre se sentaba a un lado del chico y hacía exactamente lo mismo que cuando era apenas un niño hablando demasiado hasta que notaba que su receptor realmente no lo estaba escuchando y solo asentía de vez en cuando y por puro compromiso social, él muerto de vergüenza se sentaba en otra parte. Y, al día siguiente el ciclo volvía a repetirse, Akira nunca entendía como el chico no se  rendía, pero poco –o nada- le importaba. 

A los quince, Akira se comportaba extraño. Ya no comía, pocas veces podía verse al adolescente ingerir alguna comida, y si lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo eran cosas poco nutritivas como patatas fritas y alguna soda de la  máquina expendedora que estaba en un pequeño local a un par de cuadras de su casa, cuando su madre le reclamaba sobre sus hábitos alimenticios él, groseramente, rodaba sus pupilas con rencor, pero de todas formas se deshacía del alimento en el tacho de basura más cercano (y más limpio también). Recuerda, haber pasado todo aquel año alimentándose de aquella manera, destruyendo sus intestinos con comida chatarra solo por la deliciosa e insana sensación de autodestrucción en sus vísceras porque el solo vivir a un par de metros de su indiferente padre; dolía. 

A los  dieciséis años, Akira cambió. En aquellos tiempos el sol se ocultaba más tarde y las hojas eran arrastradas varios kilómetros por los parques del desolado japón otoñal. El cambio no fue abrupto, fue progresivo. Pero, si le preguntasen a la madre de Akira aquello comenzó con los primeros vientos del otoño del año en que Akira tenía entre quince y dieciséis años. Este dichoso cambio empezó con Akira ignorando – o realizándola de mala gana- toda orden directa que viniese desde su madre o su hermana, siguió faltándole el respeto a su hermana mayor, solía gritarle alguna grosería cuando esta le pedía que la ayudase con los quehaceres (aquellas eran las únicas veces que el padre de Akira parecía mirarlo con algo parecido al orgullo), la empujaba cuando esta hablaba de su comportamiento frente a su madre y cuando ninguno de los padres estaba presente Akira la golpeaba con rabia como si ella fuese la personificación de todos sus problemas y luego volvió a escalar con los padres de Akira yendo constantemente a la oficina del director porque el susodicho, en algún ataque de histeria solía marcar de violáceos tonos la piel del alumnado, luego llegó el penúltimo escaño con Akira aterrorizando a los niños pequeños de su barrio robándoles el dinero –si es que traían- o simplemente los intimidaba. Sin embargo, el último escaño del gran cambio de Akira llegó cuando conoció a  Takanori Matsumoto. 

Tenía diecisiete años para aquel entonces, para esos momentos Akira era el típico matón de las películas; quitaba almuerzos, golpeaba gente de escuálida figura, pasaba gran parte de su tiempo en la oficina del director, y armaba peleas en el patio de la escuela siendo alentado por la multitud presente. Solo tenía dos “amigos”  Takashima y  Yutaka , ambos eran los únicos que no (o al menos, no tan) se veían intimidados ante la tosca  presencia del rubio  adolescente.  Takanori , llegó como un alumno nuevo;  perdido de vez en cuando entre los grandes pasillos y los murmullos del alumnado. Apenas pisó el salón de Akira el enigmático chico de aspecto rudo  Takanori se sintió levemente atraído por él, así que movido por su curiosidad pide un asiento cercano al del rubio.

Pasa casi un mes desde que  Takanori llegó, al igual que  Takashima , este ha intentado entablar conversación con Akira, este al igual que con el resto del mundo, ignoraba absolutamente todo lo que el más bajo decía e intentaba a toda costa concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que  estuviese pasando cerca de ellos.  Takanori murmuraba un leve “ —lo siento” y se iba de allí humillado y dolido, sin  embargo, siempre volvía a intentarlo. 

Fue uno de esos días cuando todo sucedió. 

Takanori le dijo a Akira que tenía algo importante que decirle. Akira elevó una de sus cejas por primera vez interesado en lo que aquel tipo tenía que decirle, el más bajo tomó aire y sonrió 

— Me gustas, Akira. Aunque creo que debes pensar que esto es un poco raro, puesto que jamás  has hablado conmigo más de lo  necesario, pero sí, me gustas mucho — espeta con las mejillas  ardiendo y mirando sus dedos. 

Akira hace una mueca de disgusto, aunque disgusto es poco  decir; su mueca se deforma de manera  horrible mostrando blancos dientes que muerden el interior de sus mejillas con fuerza y sus ojos están casi rojos de furia. 

— ¿Acaso eres un maricón?  — pregunta asqueado — , yo no soy de tu calaña así que ándate olvidando de que corresponda tus sentimientos, ¡y no te vuelvas a acercar a  mí !

— pero Akira yo... 

Takanori no pudo seguir hablando puesto que Akira ensartó uno de sus puños en su quijada. 

Desde la primera palabra se había estado conteniendo, así que no pudo más cuando el tipo con aquella asquerosa voz intento escusarse así que sí, lo golpeó, fuerte en el rostro tan fuerte que el mismo resintió el golpe. Luego, casi por inercia lo volvió a golpear esta vez cerca de las costillas arrancándole un fuerte gemido de dolor al chico que había caído al piso, ahora Akira estaba sobre él propinándole un sinfín de golpes en cada lugar que se le permitió (costillas, piernas, brazos, estómago, rostro, etc.), y Akira solo se detuvo cuando oyó decir a alguien entre la multitud (quién sabe cuándo llegaron) ¡está muerto! 

Akira retrocedió horrorizado. Allí en el piso había un charco enorme de sangre justo en medio de este un bulto  moratado que parecía no responder. A Akira se le volcó el estómago nunca había matado a nadie una cosa era robarle el dinero a la gente de cursos inferiores y otra cosa muy distinta era el homicidio 

Horas después,  enla oficina del  diector de la escuela, se discutía la situación actual del rubio

—(…) el chico a cumplir dieciocho años primeramente no es un niño y casi mató a un compañero de clase —cuando vio a Akira intentar defenderse con voz dura añadió, —no hay nada que justifique su actuar, señor Suzuki solo tiene dos opciones para no enviarlo directo a la cárcel; o la correccional o el ejército. Usted decide

Cuando Akiramiró hacia el costado donde se encontraba su padre, había tomado una decisión. 

Ahí estaba él, con claro orgullo entre sus rasgos y brillante en sus oscuras pupilas ante la perspectiva de su hijo formando parte del distinguido ejército japonés. Y Akira hambriento del amor fraternal que su padre tanto le negó en sus años de formación; con dolorosas sílabas naciéndole en la garganta susurra;

— Iré al ejército. 


	2. II. Shiikureta haru

  1. **Shiikureta** **haru** **(o como Akira terminó en el centro –** **correctivo** **\- para homosexuales)**



Los años de formación de Akira en la fuerza militar fueron como entrar a las fauces de un lobo hambriento dispuesto a atacar a cualquier incauto que estuviese lo suficientemente cerca para devorarlo.    
Su instructor, era, por lejos la persona más cruel que tenía el infortunio de conocer. Estar cerca de él era como pararse en medio del ártico y esperar la muerte inminente, era como el dolor de sus vísceras retorciéndose cuando piden alimento, era también como intentar respirar entre las crudas olas del mar y las algas marinas. Era tanto dolor como cuando intenta sobrevivir. 

Sin  embargo, a Akira no le duele tanto como a los demás. A ellos los ve sufrir, retorcerse entre fieras lágrimas y estómagos vacíos, pidiendo por favor que todo se detenga. Akira era el único, que los verdes ojos teñidos del más venenoso sadismo, no le intimidaban, al  contrario, había un crudo y doloroso parentesco entre él y su padre que lo hacía querer ser mejor que lo que el hombre esperase. 

El primer año de su formación como militar fue el más duro de todos. Las fatigosas rutinas de ejercicios lo hacían arrastrarse por el piso como las marchitas hojas en otoño, siempre mordía el interior de sus mejillas para no quejarse porque tenía -siempre tenía- que ser el mejor ante los cristalinos ojos del despiadado instructor. Nunca importaba si sus rodillas quedaban destruidas por las piedras incrustadas en el barro, tampoco importaba las intensas y torrenciales lluvias del helado invierno, ni el calor del pavimento; nada nunca importaba lo único importante era ver titilar el orgullo en las pupilas ajenas. 

El segundo año se sintió como si hubiese pasado un parpadeo y no cuatro estaciones completas en las que sudó, ejercitó y comió lo justo para que su estómago no pidiese en ahogados gritos, aunque sea, una pequeña migaja de pan. En alguno de aquellos trecientos sesenta y cinco días hizo enojar tanto a su enseñante que, al igual que los demás, lo dejó sin comida. Claro, si Akira hubiese sido un poco parecido a los demás hubiese abrazado sus rodillas lloriqueando en algún rincón esperando que ninguno de los otros novatos lo mirase, pero Akira  _ no  _ era igual a ellos así que aquellas veces terminaba con los puños llenos del espeso líquido carmesí que los mantenía con vida y sus vísceras llenas, todas esas veces el instructor notó lo que  pasaba, pero jamás dijo ni una sola palabra acerca de su comportamiento. Para él, el chico tenía talento de sobra y no iba a desperdiciarlo por unos cuántos tontos que no resistían una paliza de vez en cuando. 

El tercer -y último año- de Akira fue el más... frenético. 

Akira había llegado a su punto más frágil en su paciencia desde que inició y cada mínima cosa lo hacía querer destruir a quién sea (o lo que sea)  hubo varios días en los que aquella delgada línea se rompió y el instructor lo felicitaba con insano orgullo del gran militar que estaba formando.

Hubo una vez, en especial que casi -casi, de forma demasiado parecida como en secundaria cuando terminó allí - mató a su compañero. Este había dicho algo sobre la mamá de Akira, Akira no oyó bien, ni siquiera le importó solo dio media vuelta y el primer puñetazo cayó en la nariz del tipo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, cuando el otro terminó en el suelo Akira se subió sobre él con  ambas manos sobre la cabeza del otro hombre y la estrelló repetidamente contra el rocoso piso, había una multitud (nuevamente trayéndole horribles recuerdos de un menudo chico al que se ocurrió decirle una barbaridad como esa de gustar de él) en las que algunos gritaban apoyando su horripilante acto y otros pedían que se detuvieran que no era correcto hacer un escándalo como ese rebajándose al nivel de cualquier civil, Akira sin embargo no se detuvo hasta que oyó la, cada vez, más cercana voz de su instructor. Luego de que la furia abandonó su cuerpo Akira retrocedió horrorizado, y avergonzado por lo que hizo Akira estaba dispuesto a acatar cualquier cosa que este le ordenase, sin embargo, este colocó una mano en su hombro y simplemente dijo que debía controlarse más.

Como aquella  hubo otras ocasiones en las que Akira terminó envuelto en una situación bochornosa, situaciones que siempre eran cubiertas por su general (ese que veía en Akira al niño que había muerto en los brazos de su madre segundos después de haber conocido el mundo), solo hubo una la que llegó hasta los oídos de la máxima autoridad del cuartel y, la que le aseguró un futuro más brillante dentro del distinguido ejército. 

Sucedió una noche en la que Akira había sido castigado sin cena. Akira estaba hambriento y buscaba frenéticamente alguien a quién quitarle el alimento. En una de sus búsquedas pasó por los dormitorios del otro grupo, el cual casi no mantenía contacto con el suyo propio y tenían a un caballero casi en sus años de jubilación como enseñante, y escuchó algo que, lo dejó completamente helado y pegado al piso. 

—Chúpame la polla —seguido de un montón de jadeos y un leve sonido -casi imperceptible- de succión.    


Entonces, Akira, sumamente asqueado que gente como esa ensuciase el nombre de su tan amado ejército, entró en los dormitorios encontrándose con una escena que casi lo hace vomitar; dos tipos, uno casi a la  orilla de una cama con otro acachado a los pies de la misma con la boca llena del miembro viril del otro tipo ambos lo observaron aterrorizados. Nadie en el ejército sabía de su clandestina relación y seguramente ese tipo andaría hablando por ahí de las asquerosidades que hacían en la oscuridad de su cuarto y luego los separarían (eso si es que los dejaban continuar allí y no los  echaban por ser "menos" hombres y dar una mala imagen de las nuevas generaciones de los militares que servirían al país del sol naciente), sumidos entre sus  cavilaciones no vieron venir el golpe que Akira lanzó al tipo que se hallaba agachado, este ahogo un grito en su garganta mientras veía con horrorizada resignación como el hombre alto se le abalanzaba encima y golpeaba su quijada en repetidas  ocasiones , el otro intentó acercárseles para que aquel salvaje dejase de golpear a su pareja pero, apenas dio un paso el rubio lo alejó de una patada (pero bueno lo que faltaba, el bastardo tenía buenos reflejos), el otro pie de  Akira fue directo a la entrepierna del chico que tenía la quijada rota y un par de dedos sangrantes (dedos que por un error llevó hasta su cara para intentar alejar los puñetazos de su agresivo compañero de cuartel, cosa que no logró y terminó con sus dedos llenos de sangre), entonces la apretó dando medias vueltas con sus pies encima del miembro oculto bajo la tela de sus pantalones, el chico gritó desesperadamente entre el dolor de su carne aplastada y la humillación del tipo sonriente frente así. 

El asqueroso de mierda bien que lo disfrutaba. El punto donde no pudo más fue cuando el tipo colocó ambas manos en su cuello y apretó hasta que ya no podía respirar e intentó patear alejar o siquiera quitar sus manos de su tráquea, sin  embargo, no logró y, cuando estuvo a punto de morir pensó "ojalá arresten a este tipo alguna vez y se pudra en la cárcel". Su pareja, lo vio, todo y cuando Akira estuvo distraído observando con extraña y placentera fascinación el inerte cuerpo en el suelo él aprovechó para correr hacia los generales y contarle a lujo de detalles lo que ocurrió. 

Demás está decir que el pobre chico fue humillado y expulsado del cuerpo de militares. Y Akira no solo se graduó con honores de la fuerza él además fue encomendado a un lugar secreto del ejército en donde solo recibían a los mejores militares de cada generación y allí los mantenían torturando a niños, jóvenes y adultos que no cumplían con la normativa heterosexual.


	3. III. No (666)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alerta de violación. Con contenido hetero y homosexual. Le recomiendo mucha discreción si creen que puede ser un detonante en caso de haber sido víctima de este tipo de abusos

  1. **No. (666) (o como Akira se convirtió en la peor pesadilla de los reclusos)**



Estar ahí había sido como la gloria. 

Marcar kilómetros de pálidas o morenas pieles con sus fustas de cuerina, dejando en su paso por aquellas débiles dermis violáceos y rojizos tonos, parecidos a los de atardeceres de otoño, o la rugosa textura de estas pieles cuando litros de ártica agua caían sobre ellos arrancándoles austeros gritos de dolor que hacían que los cabellos de Akira se erizasen (y, cuando aquellos angustiantes alaridos pertenecían a tráqueas femeninas, utilizaba dichos recuerdos para deslizar sus manos de arriba a abajo por su calloso miembro) y doliesen sus miembros con anticipación, o cuando los sentaba en aquellas grandes sillas aferrándose a los metales suplicando por su vida, sentía el corazón galopearle en sus paredes y una sensación de euforia que cosquilleaba en sus yemas; claro que jamás los oía y un insano placer recorría sus entrañas (desde las hebras de su cabello hasta la última célula), cuando sus dedos deslizaban las manillas dándoles grandes descargas al cuerpo que previamente suplicaba llorando que nunca jamás había hecho nada como para merecerse tamaña crueldad. 

Las mejores torturas las realizaba a féminas. Akira podía pasarse horas de su día babeante esperando que alguna mujer cometiese alguna infracción que las llevase hasta el cuarto de torturas sexuales, donde estaba él, listo para hacerlas gritar, en particular estaba obsesionado con una. Era preciosa, sus ojos almendrados de un color como de las hojas caídas de los árboles en octubre, tenía el cabello largo y tan oscuro como la oscuridad misma, era delgada también. (Y menos mal, a Akira, poco le agradaban las personas con sobrepeso), tenía la polla por caérsele de tantas ganas que tenía de follársela (y, para que mentir, por masturbarse tanto por pensar en ella sobre él). Se imaginaba distintas formas en las cuales podía enterrar su polla en todas las cavidades de la fémina, se imagina acabando en su boca (aun cuando ella quizás se resista un poco, porque la mujer de sus fantasías, está lista a que su líquido termine en otros sectores de su cuerpo) la visualiza dispuesta a que él, Akira, expulse todo su semen por su abdomen, la visualiza también cabalgando su miembro con el entusiasmo de una fiera ansiosa por el pene de Akira. 

Sin embargo, ella nunca llega. Tiene que follarse a otras. A otras que gritan retorciéndose diciéndole entre sollozos que no les gustaba, u otras que no agradecen el infinito placer de la polla de Akira en su garganta y terminaban vomitándole la cabeza de su miembro, esto siempre lo hacía enfurecer y tomaba de los cabellos a la joven de turno arrastrándola varios metros y luego golpeaba sus estómagos con fuerza gritándoles que eran unas pecadoras, que solo necesitaban una buena polla para dejar de pensar en personas de su mismo sexo y sin ninguna piedad por las mujeres que lloraban en el piso, a algunas Akira las penetraba de una sola vez, a otras solo continuaba pateándolas sin piedad y a otras tantas las tomaba de las cintura y las posicionaba sobre su pene (como si alguna muñeca sin sentimientos se tratase) y el vaivén de sus caderas duraba lo suficiente para que la mujer que estaba sobre sí, quisiese morir. 

Pero, no siempre era todo placer y follarse a las internas más preciosas que habían (y fantasear con algunas otras), algunas veces el trabajo no era tan placentero. A veces, el trabajo era solo eso... trabajo, y en aquellas ocasiones tenía que pensar en cualquier cosa que lo hiciese querer regurgitar todo lo que había ingerido hasta ese momento y, hoy era uno de esos días. 

El tipo que debía follarse estaba ahí, encogido en sus piernas murmurando algo que Akira no entendía pero que tampoco quería entender -la vida del pobre sujeto no era asunto suyo-. Akira tragó con fuerza recordándose que aquel era un trabajo no estaba ahí por gozo personal como aquel individuo que seguía encogido sobre sí mismo y seguramente rogando porque el general más sádico del campo tenga una mísera gota de piedad por él. Confirmó sus sospechas cuando al acercarse al hombre este retrocedió todo lo que pudo hasta chocar con la pared cubriéndose con sus rasposas manos producto del arduo trabajo que les hacían realizar, Akira pudo notar que le faltaban un par de dedos en cada mano (su mente recordó casi instantáneamente al niño asustado que en un volumen bajo intentaba responder todas sus interrogantes cuando llegó, a Akira le recordó dolorosamente a su infancia así que perdido entre lacerantes recuerdos no notó cuando el martillo que sostenía en sus manos cayó repetidamente en los pequeños y largos dedos del individuo; rompiéndoselo, y luego cuando pudo reaccionar por completo Akira terminó amputándoselos sin importarle los agudos chillidos que pedían que se detuviese). 

_Irónico_ , pensó Akira. 

—Haremos esto rápido —murmura, Akira buscando con la mirada algún objeto con el que pudiese impedir que fuese su propio miembro el que penetrase al sujeto. Cuando lo encontró suspiró aliviado y rápidamente lo alcanzó era una vara de al menos unos quince centímetros y tan gruesa como su mismo órgano. ¡Bingo! 

—Por favor, señor —susurra con la voz tan rota como las ilusiones de infancia de Akira—. Yo no hice nada malo solamente jugaba con mi hermana menor al té. Yo no soy homosexual solo no quería que mi hermana jugase sola y-y-y luego— murmura quebrándose como las flores secas bajo los cálidos pies de algún risueño niño, tragando un poco de aire, el sujeto continúa balbuceando—. Mi padre nos vio y-y- después el gritó diciendo algo acerca de la biblia y las personas que se irían al infierno, en seguida llegó mi madre mirándome como si fuese lo peor que ha pisado el planeta entonces d-d-días después me encontré aquí donde me han torturado hasta el cansancio y ¿usted lo sabe, verdad? yo perdí mis dedos por su culpa y t-todo ha sido peor no puedo comer bien, no puedo hacer lo que se me pide con eficacia -lo que hace que los golpes sean muchísimo más fuertes para entonces-, no puedo tender la m-maldita cama sin que necesite de ayuda. ¡Por favor, señor! tenga piedad de mí.   


Akira se encontró todo el tiempo mirando fijamente la barra de metal que sostenía entre sus dedos, haciendo que solo algunas de las palabras del niño llegasen hasta sus oídos. Oyó algo de té, hermanas, padres, biblias y mal alimentarse, cosas que a Akira realmente no le importaban, siendo sinceros ¿Por qué habría de importarle lo que el muchachito dijese? él solamente hacía su trabajo. 

—Haremos esto rápido— repitió. Acercándose hasta el encogido bulto que llorando repetía que él no debía estar ahí... que fue un mal entendido.   


A Akira no le importa, en lo absoluto, romper los géneros que cubren el cuerpo del niño, el solo quiere terminar el trabajo pronto y en su cuarto masturbarse con el cuerpo curvilíneo de alguna reclusa que pasó por ahí mismo hace unas cuántas horas atrás; quiere terminar lo más pronto posible con él para que el siguiente cuerpo que folle -le ruega al cielo- sea femenino. 

Entonces se aferra a la barra metálica hasta que sus músculos duelen y sin ningún aviso previo ni trabajo manual bucal o cualquier mierda que pueda relajar al pobre diablo, Akira inserta el objeto en el ano del contrario arrancándole un desgarrador alarido al sujeto y también una cantidad considerable del líquido carmín los mantenía con vida. Akira ignoró esto y continuó en un vaivén contante de idas y venidas hasta que por pura compasión propia se detuvo medio ayudó al niño a levantarse (desmayado, notó, seguramente en algún punto entre la pérdida de sangre y sus horribles sollozos terminó por ceder al horrible acto), y como pudo lo sacó de su lugar. 

Lo que pasase con él. Insiste, no es problema suyo ni de ninguno de los hombres a cargo del cuartel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *noté que en hartos momentos escribí la palabra "niño" o similares y nop pueden estar tranquilas el no es menor de edad solo era muy delgado para su edad. Así que no, no hay pedofilia ni similares.


	4. IV. Anata no tame

  1. **Anata no** **tame** **(o como el centro cerró)**



Akira jamás se vio venir aquel hecho. 

Cuando sucedió, Akira había trabajado en aquel centro durante quince largos años (sesenta estaciones completas entre idas y venidas de su fiel fusta en la dermis de los impuros), y sinceramente, Akira no podía imaginarse la vida en cualquier otro lugar. Podían pasar miles de años, miles de estaciones con el sol brillante en lo alto del cielo, la nieve cubriendo las grandes aceras desde diciembre hasta marzo, hojas cayendo desde las copas de los árboles y flores creciendo en la orilla de los caminos y el  aun transcurriendo aquel periodo de tiempo seguía observándose a  sí mismo ahí donde la sangre corría y el almizclado olor del miedo se olía en el aire las veinticuatro horas del día. 

Días antes de que todo se derrumbara, llegó una reclusa nueva. Alguien que logró que los agudos sentidos de Akira se enfocaran en ella con las manos callosas y susurros ahogados en noches oscuras, como era costumbre cuando un nuevo "interno" llegaba los primeros días estaban llenos de dolor pasando por cada uno de los militares que se encargaban de ejecutar una tortura diferente hasta llegar a Akira quién se encargaba de despojar el último rastro de humanidad que aún quedase en ellos luego de todas las vejaciones que pasaron por los cuerpos de aquellos sujetos. 

Cuando todo aquello sucedió Akira había detenido el curso de sus manos por el largo de su miembro para reemplazarlo por el apretado órgano de la mujer que llegó al centro días atrás. Desde temprano se imaginaba como la figura de la fémina rebotaría sobre su pene haciéndolo llegar a la cima del más grande placer cuando gritando le informase que ya no podía más y terminarían ambos, ella sobre él y él dentro de su exquisita complexión- 

sin embargo, el mundo fuera de sus perversas fantasías era mucho más complejo que verse un par de segundos antes que lanzarse a follar como un par de conejos salvajes. Había algo más que, Akira, con sus  bajas - nulas, en realidad- habilidades sociales no lograba comprender y eran -aquello que por más insignificante y estúpido Akira creyese que era, era fundamental al momento de follar- los gustos de la perra que se estaba follando. 

Y como él, macho heterosexual promedio, no  era - exactamente- el gusto de las mujeres que llegaban al centro. Ellas normalmente preferirían un par de tetas y un centro húmedo donde poder introducir sus largos y delgados (o a veces, gruesos) dedos. A Akira se le revolvía el estómago (y se le endurecían otras) cuando pensaba en el insatisfactorio sexo lésbico. 

En el momento en el que su más reciente obsesión entró en la habitación sintió como su interior se le encendía, y de inmediato avanzó hasta ella con hambre queriendo estar lo más pronto posible enterrado hasta el fondo en su feminidad, pero- 

Nuevamente dejó fuera los gustos personales de la mujer que tenía al frente. Y, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella... recibió un escupo en toda su cara. Esto, obviamente lo enfureció e intentó acercarse nuevamente a la pequeña bastarda que osó escupirle el  rostro, pero esta tenía pura furia doliente en su mirada a ella parecía que  ninguno de sus anteriores torturadores había logrado siquiera quitarle un poco de su humanidad. 

— ¡No te me acerques! —dice, Akira nota que tiene un bonito timbre de voz. Y, joder, se le pone más dura de imaginársela gimiendo sobre él, y pidiendo más más—. ¡Me dan asco! ¡Todos ustedes! 

Akira frunció el ceño y río fuertemente mientras con una mano apretaba el látigo (que había esperado de corazón no tener que utilizar), y susurrante como el viento en las mañanas otoñales espetó 

— ¿Nosotros te damos asco? ¡Si tú follas con mujeres mientras existen las pollas! 

La mujer sostuvo su mirada desafiante entremezclada con el fuego de la furia y el dolor de miles de golpes incrustados en su estómago. 

—Si tanto te gusta la polla ve a buscarte una —responde la mujer moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro alejándose lo más posible de Akira, sin  embargo, no fue tan rápida y el rubio golpeó con las rodillas el abdomen plano de la muchacha. 

Y, Akira en verdad, esperaba que dicho golpe la hiciera gritar para utilizar el recuerdo de dichos gritos para cuando sus dedos se paseen por el largo de su miembro no obstante la fémina no gritó ni en esa ocasión ni en las que le siguieron. Ni siquiera emitió un sonido cuando Akira la tomó del cabello arrastrándola por el piso. Ni siquiera después, cuando el miembro de Akira intentaba entrar en su boca forzadamente. 

Fue entonces cuando sucedió. El mundo de Akira se derrumbó. 

Si le preguntaran el no sabría decir cuántos eran, pero diría que fueron muchos, lo único que sabe era que entraron a su hermosa instancia de trabajo como unos salvajes y estropearon todo tirando los preciosos juguetes de Akira como fueran cualquier cosa. Él intentó protestar, pero uno de los sujetos se lo impidió diciendo que era parte de uno de las agencias de inteligencia de Japón y que todo lo que ahí ocurría era ilegal y estaba arrestado. 

— ¡No pueden arrestarme soy un militar honorable! —alegaba mientras era arrastrado por un par de hombres—. ¡Ellos son escoria no pueden defenderlos de esta forma! ¡son peores que ratas! ¡no pueden arrestarme, joder! 

—Camina —dice uno de los tipos que intensifica su agarre sobre los brazos de Akira—. Estás igual de podrido que el resto de los tipos que atrapamos antes. 

El tipo a su izquierda murmura —Este es el peor. Está más podrido que todos ellos juntos. 

La mujer que antes golpeaba, lo miró con desprecio cuando pasó por su lado y articuló "bastardo hijo de perra" elevando el dedo corazón discretamente mientras un sujeto a su lado intentaba llevársela de ahí, le hirvió la sangre que una tipa como esa se burlase de él así que haciendo acopio de la poca decencia que aún conservaba (a duras penas) solo le devolvió el gesto. 

Resultó que los tipos supieron del lugar cuando un interno -al que habían creído muerto y recordaban haberle tomado signos vitales y según ellos el bastardo ni siquiera respiraba y lo tiraron por ahí pensando que nada saldría mal- recuperó la conciencia cerca de algún vertedero (o algo así oyó de los sujetos que lo arrestaron) fue inmediatamente al hospital a constatar lesiones y tras varios días hospitalizado entremedio recibió varias visitas de la policía y uno de sus familiares que no tenía ningún problema por como viviese su sexualidad este le dio techo y pagó sus sesiones psicológicas. La policía logró dar con los padres del chico (quiénes habían sido los que lo internaron) y a punta de amenazas lograron dar con quién había recomendado aquel centro y algunos contactos más que aseguraban que sus propios hijos habían pasado una temporada ahí, también dieron con la iglesia que les aportaba con algo de dinero al mes para poder sostenerse además del dinero del país que era destinado para fines de los uniformados, pasaron varios meses para que pudieran reunir toda la información necesaria para desmantelarles el centro y enviarlos a todos a la cárcel. 

—Espero te pudras ahí, puto bastardo— le dijo uno de los tipos mientras lo metían en un auto y oh, joder lo reconoció luego como el tipo que había golpeado en su adolescencia. 

Jodido  Takanori , volviendo a su vida en el peor momento posible. 

—Oh, pero miren nada más— espeta con voz ácida, intentando que la punzada de dolor que siente en su pecho no se oiga entre sus sílabas—. Rencoroso el maricón. 

Sintió el apretón de los dedos  Takanori más fuerte y siseó. 

—No me vuelvas a hablar en tu puta vida, asqueroso de mierda —responde él tirando la puerta del vehículo lo más fuerte que pudo. 

El otro tipo solo miró de un lado a otro y, susurró en su dirección 

—No tienes ninguna salvación, general Suzuki. Vas a pudrirte en una  celda, aunque sea lo último que  Takanori y yo hagamos. 

Y lo dejó.


	5. V. Sumire

  1. **Sumire** **(el juicio de Akira)**



Akira no sabría decir con certeza cuánto tiempo pasó, pero para él se sintió como el paso de un montón de estaciones. Lo dejaron en una celda en prisión preventiva en la estación de policía más pequeña que Akira había visitado jamás y lo trataban peor que a un perro callejero burlándose de él cada vez que podían, con ojos rasgados fijos en él y en cualquier paso en falso que pudiese dar, día a día veía pasar a Takanori este normalmente solía ignorarlo pero cuando no su mirada estaba cargada de burla, sabiéndose ganador de algún imaginario conflicto que se batallaba en su cabeza (como si todos estos años tuviese el único objetivo de ver a Akira hundirse en la miseria), y joder... debió haber matado al hombre cuando podía- 

Aun cuando sabía que en el momento en que todo aquello sucedió con Takanori él no podría haberlo matado. Era un cobarde. Su valentía nació en el momento en que se llevaron a Takanori en una camilla y fue como si el cielo se abriese frente a él y todos sus miedos de infancia desapareciesen junto a la ambulancia que llevaba el cuerpo moribundo de su compañero de clases. 

—Chupa la polla, Takanori. Yo saldré de aquí, y te meterás tus burlas por donde mejor te quepan —espeta siseante, con las sílabas rompiéndole la garganta en furia. 

Takanori se encoge de hombros e ignora el berrinche de Akira hablando entusiastamente con el mismo tipo con el que estaba aquella vez que lo llevaron hasta ahí. A Akira le hierve la sangre que esté riendo mientras él está encerrado en esa mierda. 

—Ese imbécil —susurra. Chasqueando la lengua y golpeando la pared con ambas manos una vez que Takanori -junto al tipo ese que no sabe su nombre- abandonan el lugar, el oficial que está sentado a un lado de la celda lo mira arqueando las cejas, como si no pudiese entender el comportamiento de Akira. 

—Me gustaría saber por qué usted odia tanto al agente Matsumoto —dice con cautela. Incluso abre la boca un par de veces como intentando agregar algo más sin ser malinterpretado -supone Akira-. 

—No es nada personal en contra de Takanori —contesta Akira, encogiéndose de hombros y moviendo una de sus manos—. Es contra todo aquel que sea como él... usted sabe ¿cierto? Takanori es un sucio homosexual incluso, fuimos al instituto juntos y él me dijo que yo le gustaba... fue la cosa más asquerosa que alguien pudo decirme en mi vida. Así que lo golpeé hasta el cansancio y luego de ello, terminé en el ejército. Quién lo diría, ¿no? después de todo conocer al maricón ese trajo algo bueno a mi vida. 

El oficial mira a Akira con algo parecido a la repulsión como si el supiese algo que a Akira se le escapa. 

—Entonces tú eres el tipo que... oh, joder —masculla mirándolo de pies a cabeza con un gesto que a Akira le sabe como si estuviese mirando a algún tipo de roedor o insecto —. No sabes cuánto daño le hizo tu padre a Takanori Suzuki tuvo que irse del país por el acoso del viejo y cuando volvió no descansó hasta desacreditarlo públicamente ¿solo porque se acuesta con hombres? Espero, señor Suzuki que no extrañe la luz del sol porque Takanori no descansará hasta verlo tras las rejas. 

Una semana más tarde Akira se encontraba cruzando un largo pasillo, donde al final del mismo se encontraba el estrado donde sería juzgado por torturas, asesinatos múltiples y violaciones. No quería ir. Era como si volviese a ser el chico asustado que se escondía tras las faldas de su cuando cualquier persona que no fuese de su círculo de confianza se acercase más de lo debido, era como si el mundo se rompiese bajo sus pies después de haber conocido el cielo en aquel jodido centro. 

Fue mientras caminaba que notó que uno de los tipos que lo llevaban hasta el estrado venía oyendo uno de los noticiarios matutinos en el que se hablaba, justamente de los acontecimientos que se llevarían a cabo allí. 

— (...)Estamos en las afueras de uno de los tribunales de justicia más importantes de Tokio para dar inicio a la formalización de un grupo de militares que, según hemos sido informados, llevaban un centro ilegal de conversión a homosexuales donde se realizaban todo tipo de torturas y... 

—Podrías apagar eso —murmura Akira, con la cabeza gacha y los brazos fuertemente apretados. El oficial que veía el noticiero desde su teléfono lo miró con desdén y guardó el aparato. 

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que todo había terminado para él. Lo sabía porque había contado las visitas de Takanori desde que el oficial a su cargo le contó lo que su padre hizo por él. Según sus cuentas habían sido al menos, sesenta cada una con un espacio de dos (hasta tres días de vez en cuando) entre ellas. 

Si le preguntaban a Akira cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que llamaron a Takanori, él no podría decir con seguridad cuánto había sido, ya que toda su atención se encontraba en unos asientos más allá, entre los oyentes en un señor alto con el cabello blanco debido al pasar del tiempo, y con el mismo porte y elegancia que el recuerda cuando se fue al ejército a llenar de orgullo al apellido Suzuki. Y la mirada llena de algo que puede (Akira quiere creer eso se aferra a la ilusión, como se aferra a los caballos en su trote) parecerse al cariño brillando tímido en los ojos del anciano. 

—Señoría llamo al estrado al agente Takanori Matsumoto. El que desmanteló todo este asunto y, además sabemos estuvo en el mismo instituto que el señor Suzuki. 

Takanori subió. Se veía nervioso, casi asustado como si los recuerdos de Akira golpeándolo en el piso se proyectaran en su cabeza uno a uno, sin embargo, cuando lo hizo y lo tuvo al frente conectando su mirada con él tenía ese brillo especial que le decía "te hundiré, bastardo hijo de perra". 

Y lo hizo, tanto como pudo hacerlo en una jodida oración. 

—Si me permite comenzar, su señoría, este hombre es un peligro para la sociedad. Yo mismo fui víctima de un ataque de su parte... A duras penas sobreviví y tuve que irme del país por un tiempo porque su padre se encargó de truncar cada uno de mis intentos por pedir justicia. En mi exhaustiva investigación di con que el señor Suzuki había matado en ese infierno a al menos unas veinte personas sin remordimiento alguno. El tipo no debería volver a estar libre en su vida. 

Su abogado se levanta, y puede ver como titila en sus pupilas un desafío intentando desacreditar lo más posible a Takanori. 

—Entonces, señor Matsumoto usted con lo que acaba de decir sugiere que el mero hecho de sugerir la cárcel para el señor Suzuki es algo así como... ¿una venganza personal? ¿Cómo puedo saber yo que lo que usted dice es cierto y no ha manipulado ninguna cifra solo para ver a mi cliente tras las rejas?   


Takanori sonríe como si esperase aquel cuestionamiento desde un principio 

—Le aseguro que todo lo que he dicho es cierto y no me mueve ningún deseo de venganza, exponer mis vivencias frente a ustedes fue meramente para evidenciar que el señor aquí presente no merece ni por un segundo la libertad. Ha sido una persona violenta desde mucho antes de pisar el ejército y tengo muchas pruebas que lo acreditan y el juez las tiene en su poder, así de simple. 

—No tengo más preguntas —dice la parte acusadora, procediendo a tomar asiento a un lado de una persona que nunca antes había visto pero que no le tomó atención, Takanori se sienta cerca de ellos y cuando, nuevamente, sus miradas se cruzan él dice entre dientes "disfruta la cárcel, bastardo".   


El juez anuncia un receso para que el jurado pueda dar su veredicto, pero, antes de eso su abogado se levanta y pide por unos momentos la palabra, el juez a regañadientes se la da, él antes de todo, toce un poco. 

—Me gustaría decirles a todos los presentes que reflexionen y que entiendan que mi cliente es una víctima más de la situación. Él es una víctima directa de un entorno violento que lo llevó a repetir los mismos patrones de las personas que tristemente no supieron guiarlo, creo que es una persona que merece nuestra compresión y debemos darle una segunda oportunidad para que cambie. 

Luego de esto se tomó el receso correspondiente, y al volver Akira supo que estaba perdido. 

—Culpable —fue lo único que oyó, porque fue lo único que logró derrumbar el resto de su mundo. Y también se encargó de derrumbar hasta la última gota de "cariño" en los ojos de su anciano padre quién miró a Akira de la misma que lo hacía en un su infancia -así como si fuera la peor cosa que podía respirar cerca de él-. 

No sintió ni oyó nada luego de eso, solo el fuego de la mirada de su padre quemando sus ilusiones en todo lo que quedaba de su vida. Cuando lo encerraron nada importó ni las burlas ni los golpes ni el pasar de los días siquiera. 

Akira Suzuki aquel que la vida se le volteó vivió unas cuantas semanas en la cárcel con el filo del horrible rencor en las pupilas de su padre hasta que ya no pudo más de aquel frío ártico doloroso y solo la cuerda entre sus dedos lo hizo sentir medianamente vivo hasta que perdió el aire por completo en medio de una sucia celda. 


End file.
